Nanjirou finds out
by Nasaki
Summary: No hay nada raro con que dos amigos vuelvan todas las tardes juntos a casa. ¿cierto?. No te preocupes, siempre que tu padre no sea Nanjirou y tu mejor amigo Momoshiro no hay problema. [MomoRyo].


Nanjirou finds out- Autora- Nasaki 

Rating- T

Disclaimer- The prince of tennis no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro.

Summary- No hay nada raro con que dos amigos vuelvan todas las tardes juntos a casa. ¿cierto?. No te preocupes, siempre que tu padre no sea Nanjirou y tu mejor amigo Momoshiro no hay problema. MomoRyo.

Parejas- MomoxRyoma

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Apenas un monigote eso era, un monigote echo con tinta china, para dibujar era terrible, realmente terrible. ¿Qué era si no esa mancha oscura cerca de la marrón?. Un puente, naturalmente. ¿Y la mancha marrón que era?. Quién sabía. ¿Por qué rayos tendrían que hacer esas cosas para la clase de arte?. Lo peor, era que si seguía así, seguramente ni conseguiría promocionar.

"Esto es un dibujo muy pobre, Takeshi, debería mejorarlo" replicó la profesora, a la que parecía encantarle verle sufrir, acto seguido se limpió los anteojos. "Para mañana o tendrá un uno" dijo, sabiendo que no sería una mancha en su expediente, no, sería LA mancha. Eso era mucho, mucho peor.

Así que tomó su dibujo y corrió fuera de la clase cual huracán. Casi atropella a dos alumnos de primero, pero francamente poco le importaba, se habían atravesado, era su culpa. Pasó las escaleras, y llegó hasta la clase de Ryoma. Entró, agitadísimo por la corrida, pasó de largo al profesor, y le dijo a su kouhai cuando llegó a su banco:

"Yo ... ¿me ayudarías?. ¡Por favor!. ¡Te prometo ... te prometo devolverte el favor!." Ryoma lo pensó por unos segundos, que resultaron terribles para Momoshiro.

"Está bien" dijo tomando la hoja, la inspeccionó con una risilla "Vaya, no puedo creerlo, eres un desastre" dijo acentuando mucho la última palabra.

"¡Gracias Ryoma!." Gritó Momo cuando salía de su clase.

Así había comenzado todo, con un simple proyecto de la clase de arte. ¿El dibujo?. Había quedado precioso, Ryoma se había pasado horas tratando de mejorar el 'trabajo' de Momoshiro. Pero había valido la pena. Cuando la profesora lo había visto en la clase, había felicitado a Momo, así que había salvado el trimestre.

Ryoma no pidió de vuelta el favor. Pasaron unos días apenas, cuando Momoshiro volvió con lo que parecía un pedazo de piedra que apenas si parecía un poco tallado.

"¿Podrías?." Preguntaba Momoshiro, Ryoma lo miraba y decía siempre con el mismo tono de voz

"Eres realmente terrible" y sonreía a pesar de todo, y siempre volvía con trabajos dignos de un experto, muy artísticos.

A mitad de trimestre, la profesora tenía un muy buen concepto de Takeshi, así que le había dicho que podría hacer un trabajo libre de lo que el quisiera. Momo sabía que Ryoma le había ayudado, así que esa tarde había ido, con su bicicleta, y lo había acompañado hasta su casa.

El peso de Ryoma tan cerca del suyo, ese aroma, además, sentía como el viento le daba en el rostro, la adrenalina correr por sus venas. ¡Eso era para él!. ¡Qué le importaban todas esas cosas, qué le importaba el arte!. Lo único que sabía era disfrutar de esa vida. Jugar tenis, comer hamburguesas con Echizen ...

"Llegamos" sonrió, Ryoma se bajó de la bicicleta, pero no entró en la casa "¿Qué?." Preguntó Momoshiro, sintiéndose profundamente ... ¿desconcertado era la palabra?.

"Me debes tres favores Momo-sempai" Momoshiro abrió bien grandes los ojos, Ryoma alargó su sonrisa, plácida. ¡Se venía un gran problema!.

Personalmente es todo lo que pude averiguar, acerca de ellos. ¡Lo es!. O al menos, lo que pude ver al esconderme entre los arbustos de Seigaku, descubierto muchísimas veces por la profesora Sumire que me echaba sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo.

Un vez, hasta tuve que traer infiltrados al colegio ... vaya, ese niño Horio que estaba en la misma clase de mi hijo era un bocón. Pero obviamente esos detalles arruinarían la historia. ¿No?. A este punto, seguramente ya saben quien soy. ¡Nanjirou!. ¿Quién más?.

Todas esas intrusiones en el colegio no me servían de mucho más, no supe que clase de favores le pedía Ryoma, lo único que pude notar, espiándolos desde la ventana y luego cuando entraban, fingiendo que leía el diario ... era que habían sido más de tres favores. Ryoma tenían una sonrisa extraña estampada en la cara. ¿Coincidencia?. ¡Há!. ¡Cómo no!.

Bueno ... en realidad Ryoma tenía la edad que yo tenía cuando ...

¡SLAM!.

"¿Qué?. ¿Hoy volvemos temprano?." No me contestó, ese pedazo de hijo mío, había subido más rápido que un rayo hasta su habitación, yo le seguí, me ponía nervioso que fuera tan serio, y me encantaba fastidiarlo.

Cuando entré estaba cambiándose, se había puesto una camisa, unos pantalones algo ajustados y una campera que nunca había visto ... ¿nueva o enterrada en el closet?.

"Ahá!. ¡Tienes una cita!. Bueno, espero que la chica sea bonita" cuando oyó la palabra chica ... ¡Debía haberlo sabido en ese momento!. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado esperando ver algo entre ese muchacho y la chica de trenzas me había echo olvidarlo ... A ese amigo suyo.

"No es una cita" dijo atándose las zapatillas, las mismas de siempre.

"Ahhh ... claro, y para eso te estás preparando tanto" murmuré, Ryoma nada más me dio una de esas miradas tan típicas, escuché un ruido en la ventana.

"¡Qué ruido!." Dijo cerrando la ventana no muy ... tranquilamente, me dedicó una mirada asesina "Hay gente que no sabe ser considerada" dijo atravesándome con la mirada.

"Yaa" dije saliendo por la puerta, Ryoma salió de su habitación y yo miré por la ventana. Era sólo ese amigo suyo. Debía de suponerme que no iba a salir con ninguna chica ... pero ... ¿Y sí le gustaban los chicos?.

En ese momento ni se me pasó por la cabeza, por que estaba ojeando de nuevo a mis preciosas muchachas, ya saben, las de las revistas. En algo debo recrearme la vista.

Aún así, me mataba pensando en qué era lo que harían ellos dos, sencillamente no podía ignorarlo.

Después de un tiempo se volvió tan normal, que decidí simplemente ignorarlo, después de todo, le prestaba mucha más atención al tenis o a las "muchachas" que a ese asunto, que después de todo, era de mi hijo y no mío.

Y cada día, ese amigo suyo, volvía con la bicicleta. Y se saludaban por largo rato, primero Ryoma decía "Momoshiro" y después este le devolvía diciendo "Ryoma". Y después nada, se iban. Una conversación que no parecía nada interesante a mis oídos. Nada comunicativa. ¡Sólo estaban diciendo nombres!.

Hasta que un día, sí, un simple y bonito día, cuando estaba durmiendo, fuera de la casa, escuché el sonido de la puerta, después el acostumbrado saludo ... y luego ... ¡Aháhá! ... Escuché algunos sonidos ... sonidos ... que harían que cualquier persona se quedase con la boca abierta y se sonrojase ... y mucho

Entonces ... ¿cómo podía dormir con tanto ruido?. No había más remedio que inspeccionar. Así que despacio ... muuy despacio. Me acerqué a la habitación de Ryoma y los vi ... uno sobre otro ... ¿besándose?.

No pude aguantarme lo juro ... ¡Tantos meses de investigación!. No podía más que decirlo ...

"¡Ahá!. ¡LO SABÍA!." claro que con eso me delataba completamente.

Ryoma y Momoshiro se habían dado vuelta, estaban completamente ... sonrojados. Yo me reía, mucho y bien alto. A partir de ese día ... tenía algo más con que molestarlo, y en grande.

¡Sí que era astuto!. Seguramente lo tenía planeado de antemano ... todo ese tema de favores y devolverlos ... fue la gran excusa. ¿No?. Oh ... no ... esperen ... me está sangrando la nariz de nuevo. XDD

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Owari

·:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:··:·:·

Notas: este fic antes, estaba pensado como una secuela de otro fic que tenía, pero al final, decidí mantener la idea, pero como un fic aparte. En fin, de todas formas, si se trata de cómo Nanjirou descubre la relación entre ambos y eso ... Jiji, me pareció una idea divertida, ya que el padre de Ryoma siempre está buscando cosas con que fastidiarlo.


End file.
